deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirby VS Mega Man
Awesome Rowlet and Epic Popplio= Description Nintendo vs Capcom! Which ability copier hero will prevail!?! Will Kirby suck up another win, or will Mega Man bust Kirby!?!? Interlude Wiz: Every single person in the world is different. They share some similarities, but are never the exact same. Whether it be race, appearance or simply preferance, everyone is different. But some people have the amazing ability to mimic people's abilities and personality. Boomstick: Kirby, the Hero of Dreamland. Wiz: And Megaman, the Blue Bomber. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to see who would win a Death Battle..... Kirby https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8lCLm_GNV6E Wiz: Long ago, the peaceful world of Dreamland was home... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B2jVbSI9H4o Wiz: Of a thousand year old war between some of the strongest, deadliest and threatening warriors in the universe. On one side stood the being of purest evil, Nightmare. On the other stood the loyal, quick and vastly trained army of the Star Warriors. WIP Megaman Fight Results Aftermath Trivia |-|SettleItInSSB= Mega Man vs. Kirby is a What-if Death Battle. Description Capcom vs Nintendo! Which ability-stealing hero will claim victory? Interlude Wiz: Many video game characters originated in the 8-bit era. Some have awesome weapons, like the ability to shoot fire or swing swords. Boomstick: But these two get powers from others! Wiz: Mega Man, Capcom's Blue Bomber. Boomstick: Kirby, Nintendo's pink puffball. Wiz: One note: this fight would use the classic version of Mega Man. The one who previously fought Astro Boy. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze our weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Mega Man [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vn3UiC-kkjc Mega Man 2 Title] Wiz: In the year 200X, robots are a part of daily life. They do a lot of things, like cut trees and do work. Boomstick: But then Dr. Wily screwed the whole system up by taking all of Dr. Light's robots. Talk about a thief! Wiz: To combat this, Dr. Light's servant Rock -- Boomstick: I get it! Rock and Roll! Wiz: We get it. Already. Anyway, that robot turned it into the super fighting robot: Mega Man. Boomstick: Or Rockman if you live in Japan. Wiz: Ever since that time, Mega Man has been defeating Wily time and time again. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=taETPHv41g8 Flash Man Theme] Boomstick: But to do that, he would need some useful weapons. His main one is the Mega Buster, an arm cannon that shoots lemons. Wiz: Mega Man can also charge his shots to take down tougher foes. Boomstick: And if that's not enough, Mega Man can use both busters to fire a Kamehameha. But it requires cool-down time, leaving him open for attacks. Wiz: Mega Man has way more than that. He can do a slide attack and perform a Shoryuken. Boomstick: However, After defeating various Robot Masters, Mega Man can use the weapons for himself. He's a robot Swiss-army knife. In fact, it would take all day to say them all, so we'll just list the ones most useful to him. Wiz: One of them is the overpowered Metal Blade. It can be spammed to rack up damage on foes. Boomstick: The Crash Bomber is a time bomb that can stick to foes. After a set time, it blows up. The only way to get it off is to run past Mega Man. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gl_Le1SKn-o Solar Man Theme] Wiz: The Blue Bomber has various shields and missiles to complete his quests. He also has various elemental attacks like electricity, fire, ice, water, earth, and leaves. Boomstick: He also has a few reflectors as well as hornets that can get his stuff. Wiz: Mega Man also has some cheap abilities as well. Astro Crush covers the entire screen with asteroids, causing massive destruction. The Time Stopper freezes time, though Mega Man can not attack while time is stopped. The Black Hole Bomb can create suction areas that trap foes. It can even stay there while Mega Man changes modes. Noise Crush uses sound to overwhelm enemies. Boomstick: Mega Man also has his pet dog, Rush. It can turn into a spring, a jet, or a submarine. But if that's not enough, the Blue Bomber can fuse with Rush to form the Super Adapter. Wiz: The Super Adapter allows Mega Man to fly and fist people with detachable hands. Boomstick: All of this is the reason Mega Man busted Dr. Wily multiple times. Not only that, he can barely lift up castles and destroyed a planet buster. Wiz: Mega Man's reactions were outstanding. In the Game Boy version of Mega Man V, Mega Man used space Rush to traverse through the Asteroid Belt. This gives him faster than light reflexes. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UVsVw7Y7SSA Mega Man 3 Title] Boomstick: The only problem with Mega Man's copy abilities is that they don't last. If he runs out of a certain weapon, he'll have to choose a different one. Wiz: The only weapon that does not have a limit is the Mega Buster. Boomstick: He also gets instantly killed by triangle shaped items. Are you sure they're not Illuminatis? Wiz: No, they are just spikes. Anyway, because of that, Mega Man focuses on strategy. He uses his weapons based on the opponent's weaknesses. He is also very versatile since he can use his weapons to pressure foes. Boomstick: Mega Man is one super fighting robot! The Smash Bros. Invitational shows Mega Man performing his final smash. Kirby [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aZRhXBsFNDw Kirby's Dreamland Title] Wiz: At first, Dreamland is just another happy-go-lucky place. Boomstick: Just look at this! There's Waddle Dees doing random stuff, a tree with a face, and a giant battleship with a mask. Wiz: From this place comes this small puffball, Kirby. Boomstick: Aww, look at this pink little puffball. He shouldn't be that... Kirby does the Megaton Punch, punching a planet. Boomstick: Woah there! [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TuHinkCGlKs Candy Mountain/Sky High (Kirby Super Star)] Wiz: Kirby may look silly, but he has way more than you think. He has a slide attack and can summon Warp Stars, the primary transportation method of Kirby. Boomstick: And yet he crashes these things more often than a drunk driver. Wiz: However, Kirby has way more up his stomach. Literally. Boomstick: His mouth can create a vortex that is powerful enough to inhale King Dedede. After that, he can spit items out as stars to harm other enemies. In addition, Kirby can inhale air to float around like a balloon. After that, he spits out bad breath to harm small enemies. Gross! Wiz: That's not all. Once Kirby inhales the victim, it is pretty much trapped in his stomach dimension unless he is in Smash Bros. Kirby then absorbs the victim via his "Copy Ability" and gains their powers. Boomstick: For this fight, we're sticking with the classic abilities he can gets in the canon game, so don't expect Kirby using the Mega Buster here. Also, copying enemies requires other enemies, which is basically outside help. Fortunately, in Kirby Super Star, the pink puffball has the Copy Essence Deluxe. It's pretty much free copy abilities. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pub3BjPK8yE Sand Canyon 1 (Kirby Dreamland 3)] Wiz: Kirby has a copy ability for nearly every situation. He can burn enemies with Fire, freeze them with Ice, and reflect attacks with Mirror. Boomstick: Wheel Kirby turns Kirby into a Sonic rip-off. Beam Kirby can fire electricity beams, and Spark Kirby can shield him with plasma energy. Wiz: Hammer Kirby can bash foes with enemies. Bomb Kirby can throw bombs. Stone Kirby turns him into an indestructable stone. Cutter Kirby can slice up enemies. Boomstick: Sword Kirby is a rip-off of Link. He is a master of the blade, able to do Spin Attacks and fire sword beams. Fighter Kirby is a rip-off of Ryu, since he can do Hadoukens, Shoryukens, and the helicopter-kick thingy. It is even powerful enough to break through or destroy an entire planet. Why is Kirby ripping off so many video game characters? Wiz: Anyway, Kirby can use way more than that. He can take two abilities and combine them to create stronger attacks in Kirby 64. Boomstick: The game where he can become a swiss-army knife, a refrigerator, a melting ice cube, and even a Jedi master! Wiz: Kirby can also store up to five additional abilities. Mike Kirby uses sound to overwhelm enemies. Boomstick: ESP Kirby is yet another rip-off copy ability. He can fire psychic attacks and teleport. Water Kirby turns him into a tsunami. Cook Kirby literally cooks opponents alive, turning them into food for Kirby to heal. Wiz: The last extra ability Kirby can use is the Ultra Sword. It is a powerful sword attack that can slice through mountains. Boomstick: However, take note that all of the five extra abilities excluding ESP Kirby have limited use. Also, a strong hit can cause Kirby to lose an ability, but he can regain ones in his Copy Essence Deluxe. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lUcu8wytO98 Gourmet Race Kirby Remix] Wiz: Kirby's copy abilities go beyond that. He is able to adapt into pretty much any situation, which is why he can survive being turned into yarn and paint as well as being split into four and ten. Boomstick: He can even hack into a Robobot Armor in Kirby: Planet Robobot. The Robobot Armor has buffed up copy abilities that can cause massive damage. It can even copy the Halberd and destroy a planet size object with a giga drill! Wiz: He has also defeated Nightmare, King Dedede, Queen Sectonia, Dark Mind, two bloody eyeballs, several reality warpers, and even a character that everyone wants in Brawl. Boomstick: He is also to survive a planet-sized explosion without a scratch. He might be unstoppable! Wiz: However, just because he can survive a planet-sized explosion doesn't mean that he's sent flying for miles at the same time. That is just a few of the weaknesses that Kirby has. Boomstick: He is pretty naive and unexperienced. He got tricked into helping Marx and Magolor, even though the pink puffball still defeated them. He's also poor at movement without the Warp Star, which is why he's bottom tier in Melee. Wiz: Even so, Kirby still packs a powerful punch. No matter what powers you have, Kirby will come right back at ya. Boomstick: See, Kirby doesn't suck! But then again, he does. Kirby in Hypernova fires back Queen Sectonia's laser. DEATH BATTLE! [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tHpvvl-9NZA Yoshi Woolly World Title] One day, Kirby decides to wander into one of the last remaining factories left from Haltmann Works Company after Kirby: Planet Robobot. Suddenly, Kirby hears a crash. Out of nowhere, Mega Man sees the pink puffball and aims it at Kirby. Kirby takes a stance. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5eLx9GZI-cY Wily Castle 2 Remix] FIGHT! Mega Man and Kirby both slide into each other. Right after that, Mega Man uses his Mega Buster to shoot at Kirby multiple times. Mega Man tries charging up for a charge shots, but Kirby inhales the charge shot. Mega Man jumps out of Kirby's star spit, which crashes into a wall. Right after that, Mega Man uses an Elec Beam to hit Kirby. Kirby rebounds and slams into Mega Man's Fire Storm. Mega Man releases the shield, but Kirby inhales the fire and becomes Fire Kirby. Mega Man charges up a Pharaoh Shot as Kirby uses his new ability to dash into the attack. The two attacks clash, which send Kirby back. Mega Man tries to go for a Top Spin, but Kirby floats out of the way. He then launches a few fireballs at Mega Man, but the Blue Bomber uses the Mirror Buster to reflect the attacks at Kirby. He then uses the Magnet Missile as Kirby gets hit by the reflected attacks, causing the pink puffball to lose the abillity. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NuLjgGeCJNs Kami's Lookout (Dragon Ball Extreme Budoten)] Kirby then uses the Copy Essence Deluxe to get the Sword Ability. As Kirby rushes in, Mega Man grabs the Flame Sword. The two engage in a seemingly even sword duel. Afterwards, Kirby jumps out and launches a few Sword Beams at Mega Man, but Mega Man slides under and does the Mega Upper at Kirby, launching him into the upper floor as well as losing the power. Mega Man then uses Rush Coil as well as Air Shooter to try launch Kirby even higher. On the higher floor, Kirby inhales the Air Shooter, becoming Tornado Kirby. Mega Man uses Dive Missiles at Kirby, but Kirby simply spins out of the way. However, Mega Man manages to get a hit with the Hyper Bomb, but once he was able to use another one, Kirby inhales the bomb and becomes Bomb Kirby. Both Mega Man and Kirby start spamming bombs, causing massive destruction. However, Mega Man ran out of Hyper Bombs and got hit by a few bombs before using Guts Arm to throw a giant machine at Kirby. The machine hits Kirby, causing the pink puffball to lose the ability. Mega Man tries to use Ice Slasher to freeze Kirby, but Kirby inhales the attack and becomes Ice Kirby. Mega Man uses the Hornet Chaser, but Kirby freezes all of them. He tries using the Junk Shield, but Kirby managed to freeze the projectiles and used them to knock Mega Man away. Mega Man uses the Noise Crush to counter Kirby's attempts to freeze the robot. It also caused Kirby to lose the Ice Ability. In response, Kirby uses the Copy Palette to get the Mike Ability. Mega Man tries using Noise Crush again. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpyingiCwV8 Air Horn SFX] music However, Kirby's Mike ability counters the Noise Crush, launching Mega Man far away. Kirby seizes the chance to try to inhale Mega Man. Mega Man tries to run away, but he just keeps getting closer to Kirby. He then uses the Crash Bomber on Kirby and Rush Jet to escape. Mega Man slowly but surely starts to get away. The Crash Bomber then explodes on Kirby, and Mega Man on Rush Jet knocks the pink puffball away. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P6Sy6thXuvM Vergil's Theme (Marvel vs Capcom 3)] Mega Man tries using Astro Crush, but Kirby uses the Stone ability and survives all of the ordeal. Mega Man then uses the Laser Trident only for it to bounce out of the rock. Kirby turns back only for Mega Man to a Charge Kick. Even though Kirby lost the ability, Kirby seizes the opportunity to mix the ability with Spark and produce a swinging stone with electricity. At the same time, Mega Man uses the Hard Knuckle to knock the rock out of the way. Mega Man then rushes into Kirby and uses the Tengu Hold, launching Kirby into another floor. Before he can even attack, Kirby uses the Cook Ability to cook Mega Man. The pot launches the dazed Blue Bomber and produces a Maxim Tomato for Kirby. The Blue Bomber then retaliates by charging up the Magma Bazooka. Kirby uses the Copy Essence Deluxe and reflects the attack. Mega Man uses the Mirror Buster to send the reflected attack back. The two continued to reflect the Magma Bazooka until Mega Man gets hit due to running out of Mirror Busters. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P-zjzI9quhA Corneria (Star Fox Zero)] Kirby then removes the Mirror ability and uses the Water ability to rush into Mega Man. The water sends Mega Man as well as a box from the Haltmann Works Company out the window and into a grassy area. While Mega Man gets bombarded by the water, he tries another charge shot, which launches Kirby out and caused him to lose the power. Kirby gets the Hammer ability and does a few melee attacks on the robot. After that, Kirby tries for a Hammer Flip, but Mega Man uses the Rolling Cutter and a few Scorch Wheels on Kirby. Kirby loses the Hammer power but then uses the Wheel Power. The wheel runs over more Scorch Wheels before doing a dash attack on Mega Man. The Blue Bomber then does a Slash Claw on Kirby, causing the pink puffball to lose ability. This time, the pink puffball gets the Fighter Power. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ggQopFG5RVQ Double Dragon Final Boss Theme] Mega Man and Kirby exchange uppercuts. They also spam Charge Shots and energy blasts at each other. Mega Man uses the Break Dash. It launches Kirby, but he gets back up and does a side kick as well as a combos based off of Ryu's attacks. Mega Man gets launched. Kirby is about to launch a powerful blast, but Mega Man uses the Time Stopper to freeze time. He gets away, but struggles to take a step after time continues because Kirby cracked Popstar in half. Mega Man sees the opening and uses the Hard Knuckle on Kirby, causing him to lose the abillity. Kirby crashes into the Haltmann Works Company box and sees the Robobot Armor. Kirby hops into the Robobot Armor. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zUgx20ryxmg Mega Man tries another Mega Upper but Kirby barely flinches. Kirby knocks away the Blue Bomber into a tree. Mega Man starts to spam Metal Blades. Kirby gets knocked, but the Robobot's durability kept him at roughly the same place. It absorbs one of the Metal Blades and gets the Cutter Mode. Mega Man tries another Metal Blade, but Kirby's large cutter blade knocks the smaller Metal Blade away as well as knocking the Blue Bomber away. Mega Man uses the Black Hole Bomb and tries to suck in Kirby. Luckily, the Warp Star comes into play. Kirby in the Robobot Armor on the Warp Star pushes Mega Man into the clouds. Mega Man uses Rush to fuse into the Super Adapter, while Kirby removes the Cutter Mode. Kirby in the Robobot Armor and Mega Man in the Super Adapter exchange attacks, blow by blow. Eventually, Kirby grabs Mega Man and tosses him down so fast that Rush falls off of him. Mega Man does his duel Mega Buster shot and knocks Kirby out of the Robobot Armor. At the same time, Mega Man became exhausted after falling into the ground. Kirby then comes up, uses the Ultra Sword, does a series of attacks while charging up for the final attack. The camera zooms out as parts of Mega Man's head crack the screen while flying out as well as having blue orbs come flying out (as seen in Mega Man's classic death animation). Kirby: Hi!!! KO! Kirby inhales Mega Man's body parts and copies Mega Man. He then rides on Rush Jet to Dedede's Castle. Results [https://youtu.be/OsWRYrLo3WQ?t=13m23s Kirby SSDX - Milky Way Wishes Credits] Boomstick: Mega Man fans think it sucks, but they're right. Wiz: Mega Man may have started off with more weaponry and better strategy, but that's all Mega Man has to offer. Boomstick: The Blue Bomber struggles but barely lifts up Wily's Castle. However, Kirby can crack a planet while having the Fighter ability and hurled Marx into a planet-sized object, destroying it. If that's not enough, Kirby has been able to float around while carrying King Dedede's castle before he even had copy abilities. Wiz: Mega Man has dodged asteroids while flying through the Asteroid Belt, putting him at faster-than-light reactions. Boomstick: Kirby's Warp Star can travel through galaxies in seconds, putting him at massively-faster-than-light travel and reaction speeds. He can even get it by speed dial. Wiz: Also, since most of Mega Man's weapons are projectiles, Kirby can simply inhale them and send them right back at him. It's a move Kirby was designed to have right from the beginning. And don't forget Crash Ability, which is a nuke, and the Hypernova Ability, which is an actual black hole unlike the Black Hole Bomb. There were pretty much overpowered, and Kirby did not even have to use them in the fight. Boomstick: And don't forget that Wily or even Sunstar doesn't even compare to reality warpers that Kirby had to deal with, including Marx and Magolor. The pink puffball survives planet-sized attacks, while Mega Man can get killed by simple spikes. Wiz: With Kirby having a massive advantage in strength, speed, durability, and feats, it doesn't end well for Mega Man. Boomstick: Mega Man tried hard, but it was just another Kirb-stomp. Wiz: The Winner is KIRBY. Next Time Teaser: ??? Battle: ??? Trivia * This episode is done to commemorate Kirby: Planet Robobot's release in Japan. ** Interesting, Kirby's opponent, Mega Man, is a robot. * This episode references previous Death Battles (Kirby and Mega Man both appeared previously in a Death Battle) ** The Sword and Fighter attacks from Kirby are based off of Kirby vs Majin Buu. ** The ending resembles the end of Mega Man vs Astro Boy. The flying part took place in Bubbly Clouds (a stage in Kirby's Dream Land). Super Adapter Mega Man also fought in a similar style. Like Astro Boy, Kirby sent Mega Man to the ground. The dual Mega Buster shot is also used. In fact, the camera also zoomed out as Kirby dealt the final blow, just like in the original. * When Mega Man's body comes apart, some of it crack the screen, which is a reference to Kirby Triple Deluxe and Kirby Planet Robobot, where Kirby can get slammed into the screen. Surveys Did you like the battle? Yes No Which battle idea do you like? Ronald McDonald vs Burger King Thomas the Tank Engine vs Jay Jay the Jet Plane Bowser vs Dedede |-| Sharaku Jr.= Archie_Mega_Man_VS_Kirby_Final_V2_(Sharaku).png|Sharaku Jr. (V.1) Mega_Man_VS_Kirby_Retro_Edition_(Sharaku).png|Sharaku Jr. (Retro Artwork Version) Archie_Mega_Man_VS_Kirby_With_Supers_(Sharaku).png|Sharaku Jr. (V.3) Description Capcom VS Nintendo! Two Copycats battle it out! But there's a twist..Can Archie's Blue Bomber bomb Kirby? Or will Kirby just send it Right Back At 'im?! Interlude Cues: Invader (Theme of Death Battle) Boomstick: Copycats. Some are real jerks. Damn Jake, always copying off of my homework.. Wiz: But these two are not only some of the best, they're some of the strongest. Boomstick: Archie Mega Man, Archie Comic's Blue Bomber. Wiz: And Kirby, the young pink Star Warrior. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick!! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win..a Death Battle!! Archie Mega Man Cues: Title Screen - Mega Man 3 (NES) Wiz: The year is 20XX, advances in science- Boomstick: WOAH WOAH WOAH. This is sounding reeeeeeaaally familiar. Like, down to the damn letter. Wiz: That's because it is. This is the story of Mega Man. Boomstick: Ugggh, again?! We have got to stop using Mega Man characters. Wiz: Agreed. Anyways, advances in science have lead the world to becoming a far better place. Thanks to the geniuses of Dr. Thomas Light and Dr. Albert Wily, the new, top-of-the-line Robot Master line has lead the world into peace and prosperity. Boomstick: Uuuuuuntil Dr. Wily got jealous of Light taking the spotlight for himself and also him blaming Wily for shady experiments.. Wiz: Right, so Dr. Wily reprogrammed six different Robot Masters and began his siege on the world immediately. But he made an error that would prove to be his downfall.. for at least 3 or more times. Boomstick: Dr. Light had two other Robot Masters. But they were just helper robots. But one of the two, Rock, saw the destruction and chaos that the Robot Masters were causing. So he decided to go fight the rampaging 'bots and try and save the world. Wiz: Rock was technologically upgraded into a Combat Robot. One that would go on to save the world many times over, and in this timeline, even the Multiverse. Rock became..Mega Man. Cues: Mega Man 2 Medley - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Nintendo Switch) Boomstick: Mega Man's armor is made out of Ceratanium, a metal that is stronger and lighter than titanium..because of course it is.. Wiz: Mega Man is powered by Solar Energy, so he'll never have to run out. However, if he goes into a dark place (such as underground) for a long time, he can run out, but his reserves are so large that it likely wouldn't happen anyways. Boomstick: Mega Man is equipped with the Variable Weapons System. A..weapons system..that allows Rock to gain the abilities of the opponents he fights, either by touching them, or straight up murdering them! Wiz: Though it doesn't work on organic beings, the Variable Weapons System has allowed Mega Man to copy several abilities from his robot foes. Boomstick: But before we get into the massive load of Special Weapons he has, let's talk about the Mega Buster. The Mega Buster is an ambidextrous arm cannon that fires shots of condensed solar energy. One shot can easily blow through walls, but if Mega Man charges it up, it'll melt your face off! Wiz: I'm..surprised you know what ambidextrous means. Boomstick: Well yeah, I went to school. Look, just because I acted stupid when I got drunk on-''' Wiz: Hold it, we agreed never to speak about that again. '''Boomstick: Oh yeah, right. Well anyways, Mega Man has gathered quite a number of special weapons over his 55 issue journey. The Metal Blade is a Ceratanium buzz-saw of death that will cut through nearly anything, can be fired in eight different directions, AND it hardly runs out of energy. Wiz: Super Arm allows Mega Man to- Boomstick: Even lift heavy rocks- wait, what? That wasn't in the script.. Wiz:..... Boomstick:..... Wiz: You had to, didn't you? Sharaku: Yes. Boomstick: Ignoring that terrible JoJo reference (Sharaku I expected better of you), Atomic Fire is a chargeable ball of fire that is hotter than the very surface of the sun!! That's over 9,900 degrees Fahrenheit, by the way. Bubble Lead shoots out a small bubble from the Mega Buster that rolls along the ground. Now it doesn't sound so special, but turns out, the bubble is actually made out of Sulfuric Acid! Holy s***! Wiz: Leaf Shield summons four rotating Ceratanium leaves that'll block projectiles. Mega Man can even fire them off super quickly. Ice Slasher fires out a small shot of ice, but the ice is supercooled so much, its temperature is -200 degrees Celsius, Absolute Zero! Cues: Quick Man Stage (Mega Man 2 Remix) - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Nintendo Switch) Boomstick: Magnet Missile locks onto metal surfaces and explodes on contact with them. Spark Shot produces long needles out of Mega Man's Buster that shoot out electricity that can disrupt electronics. Wiz: But Rock's best standard Special Weapon is the Time Stopper. As the name suggests, this allows Mega Man to stop time for around 14 seconds. Mega Man can even use the Time Stopper to stop a single target. Normally, Mega Man would just have only these weapons, but after having a crossover with the Broken Blue Blur himself, Archie Sonic, he had his Mega Buster modified by Tails and gained a lot of new Special Weapons for himself. Boomstick: Sonic Shot from Sonic himself is a modified Charge Shot that strikes opponents multiple times. Its main use is to de-roboticize Roboticized Masters, but it works well combat wise as well. Chroma Chamo (from Espio) allows Mega Man to temporarily become invisible and intangible. Chaos Cannon (from Shadow) is a weaponized version of Chaos Control, trapping opponents in a blue barrier. Fire Tornado (from Blaze) surrounds Mega Man in a massive tornado of fire, scorching anyone who dares get near it. Wiz: Tails Wind (from Tails) fires incredibly strong wind currents from the Mega Buster. Sharp Knuckle (from Knuckles) sprouts two spikes from Mega Man's fists for maximum punching effect. Boomstick: Does it make him randomly stop laughing and listen to Marlon Sanders rap music? Wiz: Uh..no. Boomstick: Oh..huh. Anyways, as you can see, Mega Man has many Special Weapons to fight his enemies with, but when he harnesses the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds- yes you heard me right!! -he transforms into Super Armor Mega Man! Wiz: In this form, Mega Man taps into incredibly powerful Chaos Energy. His strength and speed are massively boosted, and he becomes nigh-invulnerable. And since Archie Rock is confirmed to be equals with Archie Sonic, his Super form can't be that different from Super Sonic. This means that, like Sonic, Mega Man can stay in his Super form for as long as he wants. Anyways, with it, he gains the power of flight and the ability to tap into Chaos Control. Boomstick: This version of Chaos Control is a little different. With it, Mega Man can alter the very fabric of reality!! With it, he restored his own universe to its original state, and he would have been able to reset the entire Multiverse alongside Super Sonic, but Dr. Eggman's interference prevented this. Yeah..let that sink in. Wiz: And finally, Mega Man's ultimate physical move is the Super Sonic Shot. This is a powered-up version of his Sonic Shot. But just saying it's powered up is an understatement. The Sonic Shot becomes a massive blue energy blast that can blow away massive machines..like the Egg-Wily Machine X, for that matter. Boomstick: Whew, that's it for the arsenal. That was a lot. Just seeing all of his crazy weapons gives you an idea of what he can do. Cues: Wood Man Stage (Mega Man 2 Remix) - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Nintendo Switch) Wiz: With all this firepower under his belt, it's no wonder Rock has some incredibly impressive feats. First and foremost, Rock restored his entire universe to normal with Chaos Control! But he would have reset the Multiversal-wide Genesis Wave, but Eggman interfered and kind of screwed everything up. Boomstick: He also destroyed the Multiversal+ threat, Sigma-3. Keep in mind, this Sigma had screwed up the multiverse so bad that not even a dual Chaos Control from both Sonic and Mega Man couldn't restore it. Wiz: But Archie Mega Man also scales to Archie Sonic quite easily, seeing they matched each other to a stalemate..twice. Archie Sonic was previously able to defeat many Multiversal threats like Mammoth Mogul, Enerjak and Solaris. Solaris in particular was going to destroy the entire Archie Multiverse. But there's more than meets the eye to that statement. As it turns out, [https://imgur.com/a/edeWx the Archie Multiverse has been confirmed to contain infinite universes on multiple occasions!!] Boomstick: OHO, but that's not all. Sonic was able to match and surpass foes like Mammoth Mogul, who became omnipresent, and Solaris who was able to move in between time periods just by moving. While you technically can't be faster than someone who's omnipresent, the fact that he was able to keep up with Mogul and Solaris still puts Archie Sonic (and Archie Mega Man) at immesurable speeds. YES, THEIR SPEEDS ARE SO GREAT, YOU CAN'T EVEN DETERMINE THEM WITH NUMBERS. Wiz: And Rock took blows from Archie Sonic, who said that Rock was the "most durable thing he had ever faced", more durable than all of those other guys, mind you. Boomstick: Holy shit..is there anything that can stop this guy?! So far, I'm kind of unconvinced that he even has one weakness.. Wiz: Actually, as powerful as he is, Rock's got a few flaws. For one, his artificial intelligence age is only around 10 to 11 years old, and is he is a little naive. Also, he doesn't like to fight. Boomstick: WHAAAT?! The godly Terminator is actually a pacifist?! Man, that's lame. Wiz: Well, he does fight, but only if truly necessary. Also, his Weapons run on limited ammunition, so he can only use them a set amount of times. He's also inexperienced at using Chaos Control and had to be told by Sonic how to use it. And as mentioned before, the Double Mega Buster shot is incredibly dangerous for him to use, seeing as the last time he used it, he fell offline and had to be repaired. Boomstick: Still, even with his flaws, this Blue Bomber ain't going down easy. This Rock has truly earned the title of the Strongest Mega Man. Archie Mega Man: I know you don't want to make fighting robots anymore, and if I can get the others to stop being bad, I will. But if I have to fight...I have to fight. Otherwise, who will help everyone? Kirby Cues: Green Greens - Kirby Super Star (SNES) Boomstick: Ahhh..Planet Popstar. A..star..shaped planet populated by cute creatures, Mexican swordfighters, and possibly the strongest penguin in fiction, King Dedede (aka my Smash main!) Wiz: It was..relatively peaceful, until an unknown being crash landed on the planet. This being was the last of the legendary Star Warriors. A race of aliens who hold extraordinary power. And this one may as well be the strongest of them all. The legendary Pink Puffball..Kirby. Boomstick: Right away, Kirby proved himself as the strongest guy around. When Dedede stole the entire kingdom's food, Kirby marched right up to his castle, kicked his ass, and has been defending Dream Land ever since. Talk about an entrance! Wiz: Kirby Pre-Battle Fight!! Cues: Jotaro's Theme (Remix) - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - Heritage for the Future FIGHT!! Cues: Push It To The Limit - Scarface KO Post-Analysis Advantages and Disadvantages Archie Mega Man Kirby Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Cameo Death Battles Category:'Kirby vs Mega Man' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:SettleItInSSB Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Sharaku Jr. Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:"Fire vs Electricity" Themed Death Battles Category:'Electricity' themed Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:'Fire vs Ice' themed Death Battles Category:'Fire vs Water' themed Death Battles Category:Ice Duel Category:'Water' Themed Death Battles Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles Category:'Robot vs Alien' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years